


Coccyx

by SparklingPurplePumpkin



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7920538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingPurplePumpkin/pseuds/SparklingPurplePumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you know how to heal a coccyx dislocation? If the answer is yes, you know what's coming. If you don't, come and check it! (crack SebaCiel)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before you enjoy this, I just wanted to say that English is not my native language so please tell me if I made mistakes. Also, don't hesitate to drop comments, positive or negative. That's it for the notes!

« What ? »

            The Earl’s eyes widened while his grip on the armchair became firmer. His knuckles were almost white.

“ You perfectly heard me, Young Master. This is the only solution.” replied his tall butler, trying to sound sorry or at least professional. The situation was actually so ridiculous and enjoyable…

“ How do you even know that?

\- I have spent quite a while familiarizing myself with the mere human condition. That included of course, amongst many other things, poetry, classical masterpieces, culinary books, as I understood you were not pleased with the food I first provided to you, but as well the best and newest medical encyclopedias. And even make-up guides for rich women, in an attempt to be exhaustive. I am prepared to all the situations that could happen to you. Thus, I can assure you this is the only treatment. I’m afraid you will just have to bear with it.” He managed to put a hint of concern in his voice. But would Ciel have looked at the man, he would have seen a sparkle of amusement in his eyes. At the moment though, he was staring at the beautifully embroidered rug, desperately trying to hide his embarrass.

\- You can’t be right. We are in the nineteenth century, for God’s sake! And moreover, England is a rich and well-developed country. The industrial revolution is there!

\- That is fairly interesting for the country, but this has nothing to do with our little matter. You know I don’t lie. If I knew of any other way… Or maybe you would like me to call for Sieglinde?

The noble boy gasped. No way he would let a girl know about this. Even if it was Sieglinde, who saw human body only as science or strange experiments material, it was still very shameful. Before acknowledging his butler was right, he made one last desperate attempt.

“Just lend me your books. I’m sure you can’t remember everything that was written in them”.

            _Wanna bet, brat?_ thought Sebastian while rising an eyebrow. Instead, he just went for the usual and much more respectful “Yes, my Lord”.

He came back in the office less than two minutes later and put three books on the mahogany desk in front of the boy. “Please don’t browse through it, use the summary table… Some of the pictures it contains are not suitable for someone your age”.

_Are you fucking kidding me? Those pictures, I’ve most likely lived them. Organs and blood, bodies cut open, I’m okay with that. Plus, you’re a demon, not my grandmother, so mind your own buisness_. He didn’t feel like throwing a tantrum and kept his mouth shut for once. He reached the appropriate page and read the entry. “coccyx. Part of the vertebral spine that connects with the lower part of sacrum. (Try to replace that piece on information in a mundane conversation…) In case of deviation, the only remedy is to insert a finger in the patient’s anus and put the bones back to place”. Holy shit, he was right. He read it again and again, as if the line would be kind enough to change.

At the puzzled, disgusted and disbelieving face his master was making, Sebastian could not control himself anymore and rushed into a dark alley to burst in hysterical laughter, scaring a few pigeons. He then wiped away his tears and hurried back to the office. This had been so quick Ciel had only felt a current of fresh air brush the skin on his hands and make the page he was still holding tremble a little. He was in shock. This was NOT what he had in mind when he had summoned the demon to help him get his dignity back.


	2. Chapter 2

All of this had happened one week before because of Elizabeth. Ciel was learning how to ride a horse (no, not in that way you perv), and Lizzie’s high-pitched voice suddenly screaming ‘Ciii~elll’ had literally scared the shit out of the animal, who violently ejected his cavalier before running into the forest. Sebastian’s first reflex had been to protect the marquise from the hoofs, and poor Ciel landed here on the ground next to the smelly pile of horse poo and with an injured coccyx. _At least you can run away, you felon, but I have to stay with her_ … The horse didn’t seem to have any empathy nor telepathy skills, and even if that was the case, he chose not to come close to the squeaking girl again.

That girl was in more than one way a huge pain in the ass.

“Hem… Young Master?

\- You seem to be right after all.

\- ( _Yeah, I know)_. So…would you prefer me to proceed myself or to call a doctor?”

            This was the worst of days. The kind that should be use for further reference to define the concept of bad days. His horoscope in “The Times” this morning had predicted “a new experience you’ll be reluctant to try”. _Well, check that, horoscopes can be right! Thanks to Sirius and all the other stars who found it funny to fuck with me_. According to that piece of crap, he was also about to “receive much money” _ _not surprising but ok_ _ and to see his lovelife “bloom like a field of flowers”. If Elizabeth’s head was the thing that could burst open like a flower, it would be so sweet... Little did he know (because little did he care) that stars work their own way to toy with humans, and as it turned out that exact same day a blonde boy with the same sign discovered that these predictions suited him so damn well too _ it was the day Alois Trancy became a prostitute. It’s a small world, heh?

            But for now, his ass was the center of attention.

            He had to choose whether he would call a doctor _ a human who would live to tell_ or his butler _ the demon who was bound to stay with him_. Demons were disgusting creatures, right? By essence…But doctors were kinda used to that… Finally he decided that the fewer people would know, the better it would be. He took a deep breath and managed to say calmly “Okay, let’s not make a big deal out of this, do it yourself so it will be over soon.”

His butler smiled politely and bowed. “May I please ask you to head to your quarters? It would be very unpleasant if a domestic saw us.” Ciel nodded and left his dignity enclosed in a drawer. “Don’t worry”, said the taller man while delicately putting Ciel on the bed, “I’ll be gentle.”

“Yes, don’t worry, it’s just one time and it will be over soon” Ciel grinned for himself between his teeth.

“Actually, it most probably won’t. See, male humans like you can very well have a prostate cancer, and to check for that you’ll have to undergo an examination that resembles this treatment…

\- Oh shut up! I don’t even know what a prostate is!

\- It’s a little organ…

-Not that I care.

\- ( _Too bad, it is an interesting gut_ ) Very well then. Plus, I’ve just realized something.

\- Which is?

\- You most likely won’t get to live that long, I’ll eat you before it happens.”

            This was somehow comforting.

            He let Sebastian unbutton his shorts, which soon hanged low around his ankles. The undergarment followed soon.

“Now, if you would please stand up and bend over…”

            This was so humiliating.

            The filthy butler was enjoying the sight as well as the situation. He put a finger at the entrance and tried to slide in. He simply couldn’t. “My, my, I don’t want to rip you in half… Would you be kind enough to excuse me for a few seconds?”

_No, please continue to hurt me with your nails, thank you, maybe with a little bit of luck if you continue  I’ll be able to shit squares?_

            He came back with olive oil. But a pricey one, made from genuine Greek olives. Gotta have your standards. He proceeded to carefully put some on his finger and then placed it back at the small entrance. The tip was against the hole, he circled a little to open it a little bit. The access was finally granted to him.

            It violently reminded him of the preparation of last Christmas’ turkey _except that time he wasn’t putting carrots inside the hole. Not yet.

            He focused and finally found the abnormal protuberance that indicated a misplaced bone. He put it back where it belonged in one quick motion, and it’s only then that he noticed something.

            The walls clenched so hard around his finger it actually hurt a little. The small hole was palpitating. And the young boy’s breath wasn’t steady _instead, he was panting a little, trying to bring back his heart to a normal rhythm. He was also thinking of Tanaka to soften his erection. This didn’t work. Sebastian? _Oh, worse, worse, abort mission!_ Undertaker? _What the fuck, still worse!_ His dead mother? _Dear Lord, what is wrong with me?_ Pluto? _Please give me a break, I can’t be attracted to a dog!_ Elizabeth? _Perfect! Thinking of my future wife is literally the only thing that can stop that_.

            Sebastian did not lose one second of his Master’s internal ramblings _. Pheew, give me a break too, you’re killing me! This is my best day in centuries!_

_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian kept toying a little with his prey but pulled his finger out after a while. Ciel couldn’t help but let out a small moan as he did. He had been enjoying it far more than expected. The butler obediently did what he had to do to please his master and put bad his index where it seemed to belong.

He even pushed a little further that time, and in another direction. “Hmpfgn!” The sound had escaped Ciel’s throat through his bitten lips. “And this, my Lord, is the prostate I’ve been telling you about.”

“Is that so?” his voice sounded surreal, very irregular with variations in the pitch. More like “i-iis thAaaaat sO?”

“I did not know you enjoyed to partake in this kind of activities, but you’re obviously not a child anymore. We could have done that sooner…”, the other one replied with genuine regret.

“WhAA’re we dOinnn?”

“Turning something bad into something very good… An injury into fun. If I can allow myself to be a little superstitious, we are about to make the last part of your horoscope come true.”

            _This…feels good. A little too good… And this warm voice… Crap, it’s back! Quick, Elizabeth!_

“I believe it is not time to bring your fiancée in, my Lord.” Sebastian chuckled.”Just focus on what’s happening”. _I almost said “on us”. I should have read less poetry_.

“ You… you can read my thoughts?

\- Only when they’re so intense it feels like you’re screaming them. By the way, I am really glad to know you’re enjoying this as much as I do. Just don’t refrain _ and forget about that girl. I can’t stand her.

\- Me neither.

…

Are we supposed to say that?

\- Not really. But I am also not supposed to screw you, still, this will happen soon enough.

\- Wha… Does it… hum, hurt?

\- It won’t anymore. I told you. We are gonna have fun.”

            Ciel thought of a song he heared at Undertakers’. ♪ _Let’s make this moment worth the while, let’s kill the night and go down in style_ ♫…He thought it was weird because the radio wasn’t invented yet and this song would not be created until more than one and a half century later. He just replied “I’ll follow you on that one, but can I please change position? My legs hurt.”

            With a seductive smirk, Sebastian put his left arm around his chest, his right index still in place, and proceeded to lift him. All of the boy’s weight was now on the finger. His eyes widened beautifully. The taller one put him on his back and on his bed, his knees against his cheeks, and finally got rid of the shorts and undergarment that were still on his ankles. He then proceeded to open his own trousers to release the pressure on his growth.

“Now, don’t even try to hold back. And if you feel uneasy, don’t hesitate to say it. In fact, no matter what you feel I want your voice to fill this bedroom and my ears, head and heart.”

“Noted. Feels good.”

The older one’s left hand slid under the white shirt and rested on the pale stomach. He could fill him tense under the touch. The fingers brushed the skin lightly, making the boys shiver. They explored the flat belly, the ribs, the flat chest, the throat, and they finally reached their goal, the face. The thumb took possession of the flustered right cheek while the others curled around the jaw and neck. It felt good. He felt hugged and…maintained. Like in the corset before. A strange sensation he could not quite explain. The thumb moved a little, caressing the soft skin. He closed his eyes.

“My sleeping beauty.” He felt the vibration and the heat on his lips and realized Sebastian was whole heartedly kissing him. He gave happily into the kiss. The man was in the same time protecting and holding his face like a parent, kissing him like a prince and stimulating him like a hell of a lover. He locked his fragile arms behind his neck, holding him close. Sebastian’s mouth opened a little, so he took the opportunity to lick his lips and enter between them. He felt the edges of the demon’s teeth against his tongue, shivering when it brushed against the sharp fangs. It danced a little with its homologue before returning its own mouth. Sebastian’s lips held Ciel’s captured for a few seconds before letting go, and they both half-opened their eyes. “god you’re beautiful.” “I am the exact opposite of a god...” “you’re mine”, the boy replied calmly while brushing his fingers through the raven hair. “you’re my beautiful, personal god and this was a divine kiss” “It’s because I love you. … _What?_ ” “What?”. Sebastian chuckled “Well that’s something I can’t take back… I love you. Your mind, your body and heart. You are _my_ Lord and if that kiss was not a proof enough, I’ll show you once again.”

This time it lighted a firework in Ciel’s head. Tongues swirling and strands of hair against his closed eyelids, it was indeed heaven.

“Where did you learn to do that?” “Well, you know… partly in books. Poetry mostly. The most important part… you inspire it to me. For years now I’ve tried to kick that away but it is a fact that my interest in you has never been only hunger. And I’m growing feelings on this Earth.”

“Poetry…” repeated the young boy softly. “But I’ve read so much more than that” Sebastian said while working his way down, licking the throat, sternum, navel, and finally reaching the neglected length. He licked it two or three times before finally putting the tip in his mouth. He liked it. It was warm and…alive. Plus, Ciel’s groan was like pure nectar to him. He kissed the pink tip, swirled his tongue around it. Ciel’s toes curled against his shoulders. When he took all of it in his mouth, his fingers clenched in the sheet and he let out a long unarticulated moan. The tip was now hitting the back of his throat, and he stuck out his tongue to lick the little testicles. That time, Ciel’s left leg straightened brutally while new moans filled the air. Very satisfied with this result, Sebastian pulled back a little and licked the downside. New sweet moans and a weak voice. “P…please… mmh… It’s good but…so frustrating…” . He took it all again and started to bob his head up and down. He was expecting the boy to claw on his hair and slam his head on the shaft, but Ciel was focused and still discovering. (And even if it wasn’t the case, Ciel wanted him to do what he wanted and not rape his head, as they would discover later) It was a first for the demon too, but it was much easier to take control in his position.

His finger hit the prostate again and again until Ciel’s back arched and he filled down Sebastian’s throat and mouth. The taste was way better than expected.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm totally out of my comfort zone here... Hope it wasn't too bad.  
> By the way, thank you for reading and a special gratitude for the people who left kudos, it's so nice^^


	4. Chapter 4

Sebastian swallowed almost the whole of it, and kept a little bit of the warm liquid in his mouth. He pulled his index out and using gestures, he asked Ciel to change position so he would end up the face again the sheets, resting on his forearms, knees against his chest. His ass was so open and… offered.

The demon leaned and put his mouth against the hole. He felt the boy twitch around his tongue and proceeded to carefully fill him with his own seed, pushing it inside a little and coating the walls with it. Long and high-pitched moans indicated him immediately that the Earl appreciated.

“Do you want to call it a day, young Master, or do you want to use all of the pleasure in once?

\- Don’t you dare stop! Kids like games. Keep playing with me.

\- So greedy… I wouldn’t take you any other way.” His low voice and the pretty clear innuendo had a clear effect on the youngest, which was exactly what the demon was aiming for. He lightly bit the left ass cheek on his way out, leaving a red mark on the porcelain skin. That was beautiful, and he took two seconds to admire it. _My Lord_.

He was about to unbutton his underwear when he had another idea. He left his hand hover in mid-air. “Would you like to see it before taking it?”

Ciel gasped. He knew what was gonna happen and even though his ass was fully prepared, he wasn’t quite sure his mind was. He wanted it, but he was afraid at the same time. What if it looked too big? What if it _was_ too big? What if it was ugly? He decided it was better to let his body decide. He could perfectly enjoy the view afterwards. So he replied in what he hoped to be a firm voice “I like surprises, just come in”.

_Do you think I’m bloody Santa Claus, or maybe some sort of salesman?_ “As you wish, Master.” The boy cleared his throat. “Would you please drop the whole Master or Lord thing? It makes me feel bad, as if I ordered you to do all these things to me and you weren’t enjoying it”. The demon grabbed his wrist and placed the little hand on the bulge in his underwear. “Does it seem like I’m not enjoying it?” Ciel gasped and blushed heavily. His face was redder than his demon’s eyes. “Yeah, I didn’t think that one through I guess. But you can’t deny that we’re way past the normal bound between a nobleman and his butler, right? Just call me whatever I inspire you.” A low voice whispered against his earshell “Alright, Lust Fairy”. _Lust Fairy. What the fuck Sebastian? Do I look like a fairy to you?_

“Hey, if I remember correctly, Claude was supposed to be a fairy in what Alois had been told ; do you think he looks like one? Plus, you’re little and thin, pale and fragile, still, you have a great magical strength. You managed to summon me when all those bastards failed, and more than that, you managed to inspire deep love to a demon. If you are not my fairy, I don’t know who could be.” If the name had not conquered him, the explanation sure did.

“ Very well played, Raspberry.” This name suited his butler so well, because he tasted like raspberries and this was Ciel’s favorite summer treat, so sweet with a hint of acidity. It matched the velvet of his skin and the velvet of his deep voice as well. “Thank you. Now, not that I dislike talking to you, but it would very much please me right now to hear your voice break while I make a mess of you.”

He set his aching length free and put the tip between the round butt cheeks. “Are you read---“ He couldn’t finish his sentence before Ciel eagerly impaled himself on the hard cock. It slid easily and felt so nice he genuinely wondered if he wasn’t supposed to just live like this forever. It hurt a little when Sebastian started to move, but the burn didn’t last. The older one was gently rocking his hips, trying not to reach the best spot too fast. “harder. Do whatever you want and I don’t care if it hurts, as long as it doesn’t affect my health, go as rough as you want”. The words sent a load of adrenaline in Sebastian’s blood. _Lust Fairy indeed_.

            He pulled back, only leaving the head inside, and slammed back with all his strength, several times in a row, while biting the ivory white, Pelops-like soulder. Given the petite frame of the boy underneath him, he brushed his fingers slightly against his belly to see if his cock made a bulge through the thin skin. It seemed like it did a little, but maybe it was just his imagination. Or an excess of cake. He couldn’t help but scratch the soft skin, leaving beautiful red stripes.

            Ciel was seeing stars and bright dots everywhere. This was so much better than what he read! At last it started to hurt a little, and in a wonderful way. He had discovered he had this kind of kink a while ago between the old pages of a red-covered book he had found hidden in the highest bookshelf of his father’s reading room. And even knowing he shared this with his dad was kind of a turn on. He knew other humans would despise him for his tastes, but conveniently enough he himself thought very low of them. He was pretty sure his demon lover either already knew, or would be himself turned on by his tastes.

            “wanna… ride.”

Sebastian couldn’t help but ask “you do remember what happened last time you rode a horse, don’t you?” He felt the immediate effects on his answer : Ciel started to laugh, and his guts moved in an interesting way around the dick. His hole twitched and clenched around the basis.

He grabbed him by the shoulders and rested his own back on the silk sheets, making Ciel sit on his length. The young boy rocked his hips furiously, as if his life depended on it, and they both came at the same time. Ciel’s cum splattered on Sebastian’s stomach and chest while thick semen filled his ass. Both of them groaned while reaching their climax and they stayed like this for thirty seconds before Ciel leaned to rest his head in the crook of Sebastian’s neck, spreading his hot sticky mess on both of them.

“That was really awesome.

Let me kiss you again, my Lust Fairy.”

Ciel felt his lover’s moist and hot breath against his earshell, and Sebastian licked his neck sensually before moving to the jaw line and kissing him deeply, cupping his chin and then putting his slender fingers in the sweaty blue hair, his forearm creating a barrier between the boy’s face and the world around them. Ciel locked his hands behind the tall man’s neck. They were in their own little universe.

“You know I should bathe you now…

\- Don’t. I feel so nice right now.

\- I wasn’t really planning to. Let’s stay like this and try to rest a little, my love.”

            They slept four hours like this, hugging really tight, before they woke up, took a well-needed bath, and dressed nicely to welcome Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford who was coming to dinner that day.

“Ciel, you look like you’re in pain…You have trouble sitting and you walk strangely.

Oh, don’t worry Lizzie, it is… merely a consequence of the other’s day accident.” He tried not to smile too widely while saying this, his gaze on the innocent-looking bottle of _virgin_ olive oil in front of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you to everyone for reading it! (Seriously... wow!) and once again thank you so much for all the kudos!! That’s so sweet^^  
> Ok, so right now the main story is finished, but tell me if you'd like to read more. (As you can see, I'm better at crack/stupid random things than explicit ones :p, but you can ask anything)


End file.
